


A Curious Tradition

by marvelloustolkien



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, The Avengers, The Incredible Hulk, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelloustolkien/pseuds/marvelloustolkien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Christmas' Eve, which meant a great evening with huge amounts of alcohol (well, that was mostly Tony) and a delicious dinner together with the group. But who the hell had hung up the mistletoe? Not that Tony was very bothered by it..</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Curious Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> I might've been drunk while writing this lmao

It was Christmas' Eve, which meant a great evening with huge amounts of alcohol (well, that was mostly Tony) and a delicious dinner together with the group. Thor was still not completely up-to-date to the traditions around Christmas, but he seemed to enjoy himself pretty well considering the fact he'd almost eaten the entire turkey in less than five minutes, which left everyone wondering how on Earth it was possible for the guy to stay that fit. Must be a God thing. Talking about Gods, Loki decided to continue the habit of staying in his room the whole day. Some of The Avengers had tried convincing him to at least eat dinner with the rest of the group, but the God had 'respectfully' declined. In Tony's case, that meant being slapped by a huge, flying teddy bear. 'Would you rather have had me using a desk chair?' had been Loki's answer to Tony's rant. After that, nobody took the risk of entering the room again.  
So there they were, in the livingroom watching 'A Christmas Carol'. Although all of them (except for Thor, who was gazing at the screen a bit too intently) had already seen the movie countless times, they weren't bored at all. It was all about the atmosphere and the sociability, about being together. Well, until Thor gently informed them that that he would have no trouble in taking down the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come with his bare hands. That, paired with aggressive hand movements caused the bowl of popcorn to fall from the table. Everyone agreed that 'taking down' a ghost wouldn't be possible considering the fact you can't actually touch ghost. After having processed this newly gained information, Clint spoke up.  
"So let's say a ghost was humping me right now, I wouldn't know?"  
"Creep." Natasha said, before drowning some of her beer.  
"Why would it choose to hump you of all people?" was Tony's question. Steve just sat there, pretty uncomfortable about the whole 'humping' subject, let alone ghosts being involved.  
"I think you're kind of missing the point here." Clint said, while stretching his arms above his head. Natasha rolled her eyes and drank the rest of her beer, before she stood up.  
"You can talk about humping ghosts all evening if you've got a kink for that kind of thing, but I'm going to bed."  
"Yes, I too shall retire to my chambers." Thor informed the rest of the group, and he also stood up (not entirely  
Tony folded his arms which kind of made him look like a child whose lolly had just been taken. "Party poopers." he then said. Bruce snorted and Steve's face was priceless, but Tony placed his beer bottle on the table before getting off the sofa and informing them all that he was going for a pee. Just as he reached out for the handle, the door opened to reveal a pretty discontent looking Loki. They were now standing in the doorframe together, not aware of the mistletoe that was hanging above them.  
"Hey Reindeer Games, decided to come out of your dark cave?"  
"I am only here because your ridiculous Midgardian inventions fail to suffice my wishes."  
"Ridiculous, huh? Says the guy who wears horns."  
"You know guys, I hate to interrupt your cute discussion but you should look up." Natasha said, an evil smirk playing around her lips. Well, Tony thought it was evil. She was just very amused. Tony looked up and his mouth went dry. Of course he had to be the one standing under a mistletoe with the God of Mischief. Loki too had spotted the mistletoe, but he obviously didn't know the tradition, because confusion was written all over his face.  
"I see a plant." he stated.  
"Good observation, Sherlock. It's a mistletoe, which means you're gonna have to kiiisss." Clint drawled, also amused.  
"I guess he has a point." Bruce suddenly said, and why was this funny for everyone, Tony wondered.  
The engineer looked at Loki, and the God simply looked back.  
"Well, let's get this over with Maleficent." Tony had to stand on his toes to reach Loki's lips, but when he did, he gently kissed the God.  
Tony was surprised by how good it felt, but he wasn't ever going to admit that out loud. When they finally parted, The Avengers were all silent, looking at them like they'd just slaughtered an elephant.  
"They actually did it.." Clint muttered.  
But Loki could only look at Tony. "Weird traditions you have here." he said, though there was a hint of a smile visible.  
Nobody went to bed that night, and even Loki decided to stay for a bit longer.


End file.
